


Joker's Christmas Surprise

by reading_after_darkness



Category: Joker - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Anti-Hero, Destruction, F/M, Joker (DCU) Played by Heath Ledger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_after_darkness/pseuds/reading_after_darkness
Summary: You've always hated Christmas... but this year J has organised a surprise.
Relationships: Joker/You
Kudos: 1





	Joker's Christmas Surprise

“Slow down J!” you squealed, laughing as he pulled you through the snow. Your eyes covered as promised, trusting him to guide you, the new snow squeaky under foot. 

He came to a stop, two gloved hands gripping your upper arms turning you in the direction he wanted you to face. 

“You can, ah, open em” The Joker instructed, his voice low. 

You did as he asked opening your eyes and were met with the epitome of a Christmas scene; Gotham Square stretched before you, now a winter wonderland, standing proud at the far side, the Great Christmas Tree decked in lights; families flocked from all over Gotham to enjoy this spectacle. At this hour it was just you, J and the ghostly moon reflecting on the snow. 

It would have been charming; if it weren’t for the fact that you hated Christmas. Scratch that. You loathed Christmas. It had to do with some bad shit in your past, blah blah blah. You didn’t want to get into it now, but shit, J knew this. You glanced up at him, your face perplexed. You weren’t one to feign appreciation. 

J’s eyes buzzed with anticipation, an almost dopey grin across his painted face. 

He licked at his lip “I got a, uh, sur-prise for you doll!” Fumbling in his large purple coat he pulled out a small parcel, meticulously gift wrapped in green paper, printed with little Santas and a big red bow. 

You grimaced at the parcel in his hand, scrunching your face so that the bridge of your nose wrinkled. “You shouldn’t have. Really.” you told him; your hands shoved in your pockets. 

J let out a rattly chuckle “take it, take it” he insisted. He grabbed your hands and wrapped them around the gift with a wink that said, trust me.

Okay. Fighting your skepticism, you teased open the ribbon, letting it fall away, then started at the wrapping. Soon you were lifting the lid off the small box, J watching intently. 

Your eyes widened “Oh J!” you breathed, shaking your head in disbelief “it’s…. beautiful” 

“Do-ya love it?” he asked? His enthusiasm manifesting physically, he clapped his hands and rubbed them together. 

“I don’t know what to say!” You said, raising tear brimmed eyes to meet his elated gaze. 

“Say yes!” he rumbled as he turned you back to face the Great Christmas Tree. 

You studied the detonator as you pulled it from the box and cradled it delicately in your hands. “Now?” you asked hesitantly. 

“No, ah, time like the presen-t.” He chimed. 

You let a big puff of breath which plumed white in the frigid air. Your hands trembled. 

“And doll” he interrupted as you fixed your grip on the flip switch. You paused to look up at him, his black eyes doe-like. “Merry Christ-mas, love” he purred, pecking a soft kiss on your cheek. 

You rested your head against his tall shoulder, heart racing, and flicked the switch.

The Great Christmas Tree erupted in a crescendo of fiery blasts, ripping base to tip, embers and flame contrasting against the pale landscape. There was a loud crack as its’ massive trunk shattered, and a shock wave a moment later as it’s burning mass hit the ground.

The felled tree crackled and smoldered in the snow. You pictured disappointed crowds flocking in to find the ashen skeleton laying in the snow. 

You couldn’t help but smile. 

J’s arms wrapped snugly around you as you watched it burn, “this is the best Christmas ever.” you told him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lighthearted holiday one-shot that popped into my head. Please let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
